


The Occult Detective's Boyfriend

by Himitchen



Category: Constantine (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Humor, M/M, Magic User Harry, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himitchen/pseuds/Himitchen
Summary: Angela thought things were already bad until a stranger suddenly barged in her apartment exclaiming to see the occult detective, or as he called him, "the stupid asshole". SLASH
Relationships: John Constantine/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	The Occult Detective's Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I had this story started for two years now but writer's block attacked and I couldn't finish it. It actually only had 180 words and now it's almost 1k. It was a good day
> 
> This is clearly SLASH, BoyxBoy. Don't like it, don't read.
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter or Constantine/Hellblazer, they belong to their respectful creators.
> 
> Based on the Constantine movie with Keanu Reeves (2005)

Clutching at the singed hospital band that was branded with her sister’s name in her hands, she stared in disbelief at the man in front of her.

She didn’t know what to think of him. Honestly, why had she brought him to her apartment? What he spoke about didn’t make any sense.

_Supernatural beings? Angels? Demons?_

She was raised in a Catholic household, sure, but every sane person knew these beings where just so people could think that there was something beyond death, that there could be a heaven as a reward for being honest and a hell for those who needed to be punished for their sins.

She continued to try and see reason but as she looked into the man's eyes, she couldn’t see any signs of a lie. He was being completely serious.

Feeling dread in the pit of her stomach, she was about to open her mouth when the sudden banging on the front door startled her and a loud holler resounded in the hallway.

_“You stupid asshole, open up dammit!!”_

“W-who is-?“ Angela started but immediately quieted when the banging increased in force as the person on the other side raged about.

_“John Constantine! I swear if you don’t open right now I’ll fucking kill you! I know you are in there, don’t make me blast the fucking door!”_

The man in question just sighed in resignation before he spoke, “Let him in.”

She barely opened the front door when a black blur rushed past her without a glance and moved towards Constantine with purpose.

“Hey.” John barely muttered in greeting before the sound of a forceful slap resounded in the apartment making her jump in surprise.

Staring wide eyed at the scene in front of her and quietly studied the newcomer.

The man, or young man, her mind supplied because his appearance was of an eighteen years old, was dressed in a brown jacket with black jeans and black leather boots. He looked as casual as he could be but there was a dangerous air about him that had her on edge. Seething in anger, the man tightly clenched his hands as he stared down at Constantine, who hasn’t moved from the chair.

Angela quietly wondered if she should either leave them alone or look for her gun. She grew concerned at the silence until the boy ranted.

“ _’Hey?’”_ He repeated angrily, “ _Hey?!_ I haven’t heard anything from you for five months and that’s the first thing you say?!”

“Well, you slapped me before I could say anything else!”

“You fucking-“ The man closed his eyes tightly as he tried to control his temper and tiredly rubbed his face. “You deserve more than a slap! _What did you think you were doing?”_ He stressed as he took John’s face in his hands, uncaring of the smoke and burning heat that came from the man’s body. Behind his evident annoyance, his concern shone in the green eyes as he hurriedly inspected the other. “I told you! You can’t just cross the line!”

“What if you couldn’t come back?” He muttered quietly with a frown marring his face as he caressed John’s cheeks. Feeling bad for slapping him, he leaned pressing a kiss to the reddening cheek.

John looked at him for a second before he dived and pressed their lips together.

Angela could only gawk as the young man promptly seated himself in the other’s lap without breaking the kiss which quickly became heated.

 _Those two were clearly more than just acquaintances_ ; she thought and flushed at how she hadn’t been able to make the connection when the other walked in. Her deduction skills weren’t at her sharpest, her sister’s sudden death had actually taken it’s toll even if she hadn’t wanted to admit it.

Clutching at each other like a lifeline, the boy’s hands grabbed onto John’s hair keeping his head in place, while the other held him by the waist, hands dangerously hovering onto the curve of the boy’s ass, and pressing their bodies as close as possible.

Flustered, Angela didn’t know what to do and hastily looked everywhere but at the scene in front of her, but if she had looked she could have seen the faint glow that had emanated from the young man’s hands and lips until it faded into the older man.

They parted just enough to breathe and pressing their foreheads together they breathed in the other’s scent. The same scent that they had missed for so long.

There was a complete silence for a moment before the stranger broke it as he scrunched his nose, “You stink of brimstone and I hate it.”

“It’s nice to see you again.” Constantine gave him a winning smirk making the boy snort in amusement with a mutter of _‘asshole’_ even as his fingertips lightly traced the other’s lips before his gaze turned somber, “Are you feeling better now?” Angela heard him ask, confusing her until she finally noticed that Constantine had stopped smoking like a coal.

“You should stop doing these things.”

“What? Trying to keep you alive? If you didn't want me to interfere then you should have taken better care of yourself.” He raised an eyebrow. “I _could_ have offered to stabilize you but I knew for sure that you would refuse. Someone should take care of you as you seem unable to.”

Constantine just scowled in reply as the young man pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry for causing such a scene." Angela startled as the boy addressed her. "Haven't heard from him in months and imagine my surprise when I heard that _someone_ had crossed." He drawled as he glanced at the man still seated. “Anyways, I’m being incredibly rude, my name is Harry and the idiot over there is my boyfriend.” The boy, Harry, cheerfully introduced himself as he offered his hand in greeting.

“I-I’m Detective Angela Dodson.” She uttered, taking his hand as she finally regained her voice.

Looking from one man to the other, she was baffled at the information of their relationship considering how different they were. Constantine, for the short time she had spoken to him, seemed to constantly have a grim air surrounding him while Harry on the other hand seemed bright and cheerful.

“Detective?” Harry inquired with a tilt of his head before he pointed at his boyfriend. “Did this idiot get in trouble?” He blurted out, startling a laugh out of her.

“Harry…” John let go of an almost suffering sigh.

“Hush, now.”

She couldn’t help but smile at them. “He’s actually helping me on a case.”

Harry nodded in understanding before he perked up again as he looked at John. “What do you say we get you something to eat?”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This ended being too short but didn't know how to continue this. Let me know what you think?
> 
> EDIT *2020-11-25*: Edited because everything was convoluted and it was awful. Greatly recommend to read it all again.  
> I really want to write more for this but it will probably only be just a couple of oneshots.


End file.
